Merlin: Tales of Dames
by KenobiSkywalkerandKoalaBears
Summary: During the time of Merlin's destiny of a great kingdom in a land of myth and a time of magic, two young dame's destiny will save all magic…Their name's are Evelyn NicLeòid-Abse and Farah Ó Midhir... They'll both discover the danger of the Dark Magic, Finding friends that are very unlikely to encounter, And their destiny to become the greatest queens in Arthurian Legend. **Rated T**
1. Chapter 1

***********Kenobi and Skywalker Notes*********HEY PEOPLE! This is our first Merlin one-shot story series! Please give us a good review on this story. We hope you like it. WARNING: THERE WILL BE SOME MONTY PYTHON: HOLY GRAIL"SIMILAR" SCENES TOO…THE FIRST ONE-SHOT IS BASED AFTER EPISODE ONE SEASON ONE.*********

Episode 1.5: The Start of the Dames of Camelot

In the land of myth, and a time of magic… The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name is Merlin….

But scratch that, he'll be in the story but not as the main character. We follow the beginning of two girls who arrived in Camelot from Devon, both knew each other from childhood through nobility through their fathers. They have come to Camelot, how to teach the art of swordplay to the citizens. Their names are Farah and Evelyn…

Now lets see how their adventure in friendship begins…

In the town square of Camelot, Farah and Evelyn started to have a discussion starting with Farah "We need more money, we need people to start to take swordplay lessons"

"Yes, I agree. Even though we have been going to town to town, we don't have enough"

Then an idea came to Farah "We need a act or something to grab attention"

Evelyn and Farah then had the same thing in mind with a start of Evelyn "How dare you punch me in the face, do you know I have lessons in sword-play?!"

"I did not, but now I do! So on-guard, winner takes all the money"

Evelyn lunged forward with her sword to Farah, then blocked and twirled around.

"You missed! Haha!" Farah yelled taking another swipe at Evelyn.

Evelyn then took Farah's sword by kicking her in the shin, after that moment Farah took a guard's sword "Haha! Who looks stupid now random citizen?!"

By then both of the girls knew people were watching, but Farah saw a really cute muscular young blond man who frowning. "Aw! I see a very cute yet angry man in the crowd!"

Then Evelyn lunged at Farah "Better not get distracted lady!"

"Wow!" Farah exclaimed tripping on a coconut and then came back "An African swallow must have carried it."

She picked it up and threw it at Evelyn but missed and the hit the man Farah was looking at earlier.

"Yes! I am victorious!" Evelyn cheered for herself.

"That freakishly platinum blond girl threw that coconut at King Uther's son!" a random citizen announced to the crowd. As when Evelyn and Farah heard that, they became nervous and

"It's not freakishly, I am just different!" Farah yelled back.

Evelyn exclaimed "No time for chatting about hair colors! RUN!"

Farah and Evelyn ran on their own separate ways, running for their lives they were being chased by Camelot guards. While Farah was running she looked behind and saw King Uther's son running after her along with some guards "You sire should of told me who you were before I threw that coconut"

"You should've not estimate the chances of fate of that coconut miss" King Uther's son said being a little sassy.

"You know I have a name and I'm proud of it too"

"Well miss, what's your name?"

"First tell me you name or I won't tell my name" Farah said making a smirk across her face.

The royal young man rolled his eyes while chasing her "I'm Arthur Pendragon, and you miss"

"I'm Farah Ó Midhir of Devon" Farah said as she was running across a food market.

"Wait, are you the daughter of Sir Wyot of Devon?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Yes, he's dead though. After his death I started to travel around but I guess my "dead end" is here"

"How come?"

"Because it seems that I'm going to be arrested soon" Farah said annoyed.

* * *

As Evelyn was running she tripped but was caught by a young man with raven-black hair and blue eyes with nice profile of cheekbones and also big ears.

"Ah! A nerdy person" Evelyn exclaimed.

"Ah! A weird lady" the young man also exclaiming making fun of her.

As guards were running after her, Evelyn grabbed the young mans red scarf and yanked on it to bring him to an alley. Luckily they lost the guards, then the young man asked "Who are you?"

"I'm Evelyn NicLeòid-Abse of Devon, and you are?"

"Merlin"

"Nice name, it fits your profile"

Merlin rolled his eyes "Why are you running?"

"Lets say that when you fight another person in Camelot who threw and missed a coconut at you, you'll be the one who the guards will chase too"

Merlin became very confused "Wait what?"

"Someone threw a coconut at me but missed and hit the son of the king"

Then Merlin started to laugh "You mean someone threw a coconut at Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Wow, at least that prat got a nice gift from one of the citizens of Camelot" Merlin said still chuckling.

"So I'm guessing that Arthur is a jerk?"

"Yes he is"

"Do you know anywhere I can hide since know I might be an outlaw now?"

"Well, I guess you can stay at my home for a little bit then you must leave"

"Why "must leave""

"You can say that I'm Arthur's manservant-" Then Evelyn cut off Merlin with a laugh " You're a "manservant" of Arthur the Prat"

"Yes I am the manservant of Arthur the Prat"

"Sorry, continue what you were saying"

"Anyway, after you stay at my home long enough I'll take you to my home village Ealdor where I think my mother would be glad to have help around there"

"Wait you want me to work at a small village?"

"What? It's peaceful and I bet no authority will look for you"

"I want to raise money for weapons for the citizens of this kingdom, I don't want to work on a farm and make my living out of that"

"What do you want to make for a living?" Merlin asked confusingly.

"I want to teach people how to do swordplay"

Then Merlin laughed "You're serious?!"

"What?"

"Your a girl!"

"Well, my father was a knight and taught me how to do swordplay. He told me when I was eight "My daughter, when I die old and grey I want you to teach others with self-defense with a sword" Then a week later he died when my village had a raid, I never forgotten his words to me. That's why I'm here in Camelot, to teach people how to learn self-defense when something similar happened in my life"

Merlin was speechless until he spoke "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine, be glad you have a guardian or parents because I have none"

"What happened to your mother then?"

"She died of childbirth along who could've been my sibling when I was two, I only remembered her being a very beautiful ginger with eyes that sparkled. She was very happy, though she told me very interesting stories about her and magic-"

"Magic?"

"I guess she had magic, but I never carried that trait"

"You cannot speak of magic in public"

"Why?"

"It is banned here in Camelot"

"Well that's stupid"

"You can say that again" Merlin said underneath his breath.

"So where is your home exactly?" Evelyn asked as she was braiding her golden blond hair with red highlights.

"You have to follow me but first you need to wear this, it'll keep you identity safe" Merlin then grabbed a cloak with a huge hood from his bag.

"Thanks"

"Now follow me"

* * *

As Evelyn was assured a safe place to stay, she wonder where Farah went. But just followed Merlin anyways, hoping Farah was okay.

Farah knew she had lost the moment she saw Arthur. As Farah was running away from the guards and Arthur, she tripped another coconut "Where in the world would coconuts be in a temperate zone?!"

After she said that, she fell in a cart of cabbages "This is nice…"

Arthur and the guards approached Farah and the guards grabbed her. "We're taking you to the king" Arthur said annoyed.

"Great, just what I needed…" Farah said sarcastically as she was dragged by the guards.

When they arrived at the presence of King Uther, King Uther asked his son "What is this matter Arthur?"

Arthur answered "This lady was doing swordplay with another and… Threw a coconut at me-"

"It was an accident, I was aiming at that other lady" Farah said trying to cover up.

Uther knew that there was more that she wasn't telling "There's more isn't there?"

Farah was silence but knew that she had to tell the truth "Me and my friend came to Camelot to teach the citizens how to do swordplay, they only way to get attention was have an act of swordplay. Unfortunately, it didn't go as plan you can see…"

"I see, and who are you?" Uther asked.

"I'm Farah Ó Midhir of Devon sire"

Uther then remembered of that similar name which that name was also from Devon " You're Sir Wyot's daughter are you?"

"Yes, he's dead though…"

"I see, your father was a good friend when I was young…"

"Interesting?" Farah said confusingly.

"Will you stay here? Since as a tradition of families of nobility, they are all welcome in the kings presences…"

Arthur was about to protest "But father, she threw a stinking' coconut at me!"

"But it was accident, she will be welcome here as our guest… By the way, who is your friend?" King Uther asked.

"Her name is Evelyn NicLeòid-Abse of Devon, daughter of Sir Royce of Devon"

"And where is she?"

"I don't know, we got separated when we were being chased" Farah said glaring at Arthur who was also glaring at her too.

"Well, I want her to be found anyone who is harboring her will… I guess be rewarded since they are keeping her safe…"

* * *

When Merlin and Evelyn arrived at the house, they saw Gaius working on some medicine for some patient. Then Gaius recognized Evelyn and Merlin "Ah, Merlin I see you have a… new "friend"..."

Merlin and Evelyn looked at each other disgusted "We're just friends… I think…" Merlin said to Gaius.

"Oh, well miss what is your name?"

"Evelyn of Devon"

Gaius thought and realized something very important "The king is trying to find you"

Evelyn sighed in stress and annoyance "Great, the word of my running away is everywhere now"

"What? No, the king wants to see you because that you are nobility through your father's side"

Evelyn became relieved, and started to calm down "That's a relief, maybe tomorrow I can go to the palace"

"Yes, I can bring me to him after all I am the "manservant" of Arthur the Prat" Merlin said making Evelyn laugh but Gaius started to frown at Merlin. "What? He is very rude and acts like a prat"

"If you say that in front of Arthur, I can see you being thrown in the dungeon for a week"

Merlin rolled his eyes and showed Evelyn to a extra chambers for her to sleep in. Merlin came back to Gaius to tell him something "Gaius, before I brought Evelyn here she told me that her mother had magic"

Gaius looked worried "Does Evelyn have magic?"

"She said never carried that trait, but I'm worried that sometime in her life that magic will be part of her"

"I agree, we better have a close eye on her and make sure she doesn't fall in the wrong hands" Gaius said to Merlin whispering so Evelyn couldn't hear.

* * *

Back at the palace, Farah started to get ready for bed in her new chambers until a knock came to the door. "Who is it?"

"Arthur Pendragon, may I come in?"

"Sure…" Farah said annoyed.

Arthur came in "Having a nice visit?"

"I guess, Morgana your father's ward is very nice along with her servant Gwen"

"Good, but I won't forgive you about that coconut "accident" back at the square"

"Whatever, I'm kinda glad it hit you though…" Farah said making a smirk.

Arthur glared at her with annoyance "And why are you glad for that?"

"Because, I think it taught you lesson that when a coconut is about to fly in your direction be sure you duck"

Arthur rolled his eyes "I can't believe you're staying for who knows how long"

"Thank you for the nice invitation of Camelot, now I know how to get on your annoying side of the kingdom"

Arthur again rolled his eyes and left Farah "Good night"

After Arthur left, Farah went to bed and blew the candle lights out

* * *

The next day later, Evelyn and Merlin walked to the palace talking about swordplay even though Merlin never used a sword in actual swordplay.

"I don't think you can use a sword, you don't look healthy to do it" Evelyn teased Merlin which he rolled his eyes "You know, you and Arthur would get along pretty well"

"I doubt it, maybe only about swordplay but that's about it"

As they arrived at the palace Arthur was waiting for Merlin "Where have you been Merlin, I'm waiting for you to polish my armor" Arthur said in his bossy tone of voice and Evelyn understand why Merlin called him a Prat a lot.

Merlin looked annoyed "Yes sire, I'll get on it"

Arthur notice Evelyn "Are you Farah's friend?"

"Yes, why?"

"The king is looking for you, please follow me"

Then Arthur led Evelyn to the king in the throne room. Arthur announced "Father, this is Evelyn of Devon daughter of Sir Royce of Devon"

King Uther looked at Evelyn "Ah! It is a pleasure to meet you Evelyn, and who had you last night or were you all by yourself?"

"I was with Merlin and Gaius the Court Physician's household last night" Evelyn said unsured.

"I see, they'll be rewarded soon but I'm going to have feast tonight because of the peace treaty over in the Kingdom of the Franks and I want you and Farah invited"

"It'll be an honor my king" Evelyn said very excited.

"Good, I can see your friend is here in the throne room" After Uther said that Evelyn twirled around and saw Farah, "Farah! I hope you had a pleasant sleep" Evelyn then embraced Farah in a hug.

"I had, did you?"

"Yes, I had"

"That's great, I heard they have a sword fighting field for practice! We can practice over there, King Uther gave us permission"

"That's wonderful"

Then Uther came in "You can go over there if you like?"

Evelyn and Farah looked at each other and ran out of the throne room to the field.

"They are very interesting father" Arthur said to Uther with a comment about the two girls.

"Yes they are"

* * *

Uther was getting ready for the feast when Gaius came in "Sire, I have your medicine for that headache"

"Thank you Gaius… Gaius you have been a good friend of mine and I need you to tell you something which you can't tell anyone"

"Yes sire, what is it?"

"I knew Sir Wyot and Sir Royce since when I was young but they weren't just friends… They were my brothers… They never wanted to be Princes but they dreamed of being knights, so they ran away from home and went to Devon. Six years later they came back while I was ruling Camelot and I knighted them as what they dreamed of…"

Gaius was shocked "Are you saying that Evelyn and Farah are your nieces?"

"Yes, if Arthur finds out he'll be furious of what I haven't told him about his uncles"

"What haven't you told Arthur about his uncles?"

"I told him they dead when they ran away, I never told him their names or where they went"

"So you lied to him?"

"Yes, but don't tell a soul about this or Arthur will be angry"

"I promise, the word you told me will go to my grave"

"Good"

"I must leave, I have to see if Morgana is doing alright"

Gaius left Uther and went to see Lady Morgana, little did both knew that Merlin heard the truth of who Evelyn and Farah were; they could've been the Princesses of Camelot.

* * *

During the feast, Farah and Evelyn were having a good time talking to Lady Morgana and Arthur while Uther was talking to the King of Frankia.

"King Raul, this was a pleasure to meet you in person than writing letters to you" Uther said happily.

"Yes, It is a very nice meeting we are having tonight" Raul said with his french accent.

"Shall I bring the peace treaty?" Uther asked Raul.

Raul then grabbed a goblet that was filled with what it looked like a fruity drink "Before we get to the treaty, please have this traditional drink from back in Frankia"

Uther took the goblet and looked at it "It looks very interesting but I'll drink it my friend" he said with a smile.

Evelyn felt in her senses that something felt wrong, like evil was in the room. She saw Uther taking the goblet and was about to drink it, magic took her senses and knew that a magic poison was in the drink. She stood up and ran to Uther grabbing the goblet and pouring it out on the floor, "Evelyn, what are you do-"

Then the drink was eating the floor, it was acid…

Uther looked at Raul "You betrayed me"

Everyone was looking at Uther and Raul.

Raul looked back at Uther "I must say goodbye friend but I think my helpers will take care of you"

Raul then said something in magic " Taktu mig til Frankia svartur töfra gamla …"

And Raul disappeared, but his knights were still there. They started to attacked people, Arthur and Sir Leon were protecting Uther while everyone fled out of the palace beside Merlin who was trying to help everyone he can. Farah and Evelyn grabbed swords from the guards and started to attack King Raul's knights…

As Farah was fighting one of the french knights, the knight started to taut her "Go and boil your bottoms, you daughter of silly person!"

Farah just stopped "What type of accent is that?!"

"I'm French. Why do you think I have this outrageous accent, you silly girl?"

Then Farah started to fight again the interesting French knight "Tell me your plans about King Raul"

"Mind your own business you knight-wanna-be"

"Tell me or you will die"

"You don't frighten me, you English pig dog. Go and boil your bottoms, you daughter of a silly person. I blow my nose at you, so-called "Girl Knight," you and all your silly English K-nig-hts" The french knight then again taunted Farah again.

"Your seriously getting on my nerves"

"Then be gone, you empty headed animal food trough wiper. I fart in your general direction. Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries"

Farah gotten very annoyed and this knight was pushing her her buttons "THAT'S IT!"

Then in one strike, Farah killed the annoying french knight. After the heroic sword battle of Evelyn and Farah, everyone was safe and the french knights were killed.

Uther looked at Evelyn and Farah "You fought bravely and you both saved my life, you shall be rewarded as Dames of Camelot."

Farah and Evelyn looked at each other confused "Dames?"

"Dames are female heroic figures in kingdoms, they are very similar to knights" then Uther grabbed two rings "These are the rings of Dames, you are the beginning of the return of dames. You two shall be known as the Dames of Camelot"

Evelyn and Farah received the rings and put them on their finger.

Arthur then asked Uther "Father, what is going to happen about King Raul?"

"A new war is going to start and I fear that this war will go on to ages between Camelot and Frankia…"

* * *

After that weird feast, Evelyn started to walk to her chambers but she sensed Merlin behind her with something different about him "Merlin, you have magic?"

Merlin stopped and whispered "How did you know?"

"I… I have magic…"

"What?"

"I sensed that Uther was about to be poison, the poison was made out of magic… I can feel other things in me… Things that I don't know if I can control them… Merlin I'm scared…" Evelyn started have tears down her face.

Merlin started to comfort her by rubbing her back "Don't worry nothing will hurt you, I promise…"

"Just don't tell Uther please…"

"I won't, and you don't tell about me to Uther alright?"

"Yes, nerd"

Merlin rolled his eyes and Evelyn went to her chambers "Night Merlin"

"Night Evelyn"

Moments later Merlin went to the dungeon of the Great Dragon "Hello?"

The Great Dragon flew to Merlin "Ah! Young Warlock, I know why you're here"

"You do?"

"Yes, you are wondering about that Dame Evelyn?"

"Yes…"

"She does have magic you already know this, but what you don't know is the destiny of Farah and Evelyn" the wise dragon said in his smooth voice.

"What is their destiny?" Merlin asked very curiously yet cautious.

"They, in legend are suppose to be one of the great warriors in Camelot and will be great future Queens"

"Queens?"

"Yes, one will rule the land of Kingdom of Laigin and the other will be the High Queen of Magic"

Merlin then realized that Evelyn had magic which led to that she'll be the High Queen of Magic "Evelyn will be the High Queen of Magic!"

"Yes, young warlock but she need's guidance just like Arthur but she'll be a very difficult to guide"

"You're saying she's going to be more difficult than Arthur?!"

"Yes, but not as annoying as Arthur"

"Good… Wait, does Evelyn and Farah have a prophecy or something?..." Merlin asked the Great Dragon.

"Yes, the prophecy is that after the reign of Arthur, Farah will start a new kingdom which allows having people with magic be free and Evelyn will be the judge of who is the good and who is evil with magic. Evelyn will keep a balance of good and evil, eventually the light magic will rise and the evil will fall"

Merlin was quiet for a moment and return "She seems that she and Arthur have a very big role in life… Did you know that Evelyn and Farah are cousins"

"Don't forget Arthur, those three are all family"

"Right, I better get going"

"And don't forget Merlin, everyone's destiny is extraordinary…."

* * *

_Next Episode_

_2.5: The Curse of the Pendragons…_

_After the tournament for the knights, three witches come to Camelot cursed Uther and Arthur Pendragon, how will Farah and Evelyn stop the curse? And will the Great Dragon call Evelyn for the first time?_

***********Kenobi and Skywalker notes********** I hoped you liked the story please leave a nice review!- Skywalker... Luv it, Hate it, Tell me -Kenobi out**************


	2. Chapter 2

**********Skywalker Notes: Hey people of Camelot! I really have nothing to say but I hope you like the chapter. Kenobi Notes: Thank you to Lady Carly for that wonderful review. Let's see what happens in the next amazing chapter! (P.S. There will be a song from the Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug used in the story with a few edit points in it)************************

_During the time of Merlin's destiny of a great kingdom in a land of myth and a time of magic, two young dame's destiny will save all magic… Their name's are Farah and Evelyn..._

Episode 2.5: The Curse of the Pendragons

Evelyn and Farah were doing swordplay in the court arena but no one saw them, they wanted to feel what the area of the arena felt to them as they'd practice their sword skills. As they fought, Evelyn obeyed every command that the magic told her to do as if magic was a guide then a use of a tool.

"Evelyn, how in the world are you doing that?" Farah asked as she swung her sword back and forth.

"Doing what exactly?"

"You dodge my every single move", Farah started to get exhausted from the swordplay.

"Farah, I think you need to rest you don't look good"

"Why must I stop when no one won?"

"First off we are both winners in different ways, and second I want to spend time with… A friend"

"Well, you are spending time with me-"

"No I mean a different friend", Evelyn said cutting off Farah.

Farah now knew who this "other" friend was, "Oh, you want to spend _quality_ time with 'Servant Boy' " Farah said sarcastically.

Evelyn rolled her eyes as she was braiding her hair "He's not just a servant boy Farah, he's very smart, nice, and very respectful"

"Not when I see him around Arthur", Farah said underneath her breath.

"I heard that Farah, maybe when you spend time with Merlin you can respect him", Evelyn said packing her stuff in her bag.

Farah started to laugh, "In your dreams, besides I want to see how much I can bug Arthur before I get new friends"

Evelyn laughed, "When Arthur turns old and grey, he'll still think of you being an annoying little brat"

Farah eye's went wide, "Are you saying that I'm a brat?!"

"I'm not going to answer that", Evelyn said walking off.

* * *

As Evelyn was walking to Merlin's house, she saw three young women around their 20's doing dancing on the town square. But Evelyn felt something about these ladies who dancing, like if they had magic… But Evelyn kept it to herself, she knew that magic was banned but she wanted them to not be caught.

She arrived to Merlin's home and saw Merlin cleaning something that looked like a tank.

"Hi Merlin, what are you doing?", Evelyn asked chuckling to herself.

Merlin popped his head and looked at Evelyn with a smile, "I'm just cleaning this tank for Gaius for some use in the future"

"Um, interesting… So after when you're done, do you want to ride to the lake of Hudol-Dyfroedd?", Evelyn asked Merlin curiously.

Merlin thought for a moment, "Maybe, depends if Arthur calls me to do something… What is Hudol-Dyfroedd?"

"Well, Hudol-Dyfroedd is a lake that is… You can say mystical; very enchanted and magical lake. Every six years in my life, me and my father watch the magical lights dance to the crickets noise and the water's waves, it's a very beautiful sight to see… Sadly my father is no longer alive, and I thought maybe you would like to see it…", Evelyn said with hope in her voice.

Merlin knew that this meant a lot to her. To Evelyn, Merlin is one of the closest friends to her (besides Farah).

"Alright, I'll go with you", Merlin said with a smile.

Evelyn then attacked Merlin with a huge hug, "Thank you! You're like my best friend ever!... Well besides Farah"

Merlin chuckled, "Well thanks!"

Evelyn then left to go to the castle to see Morgana and Gwen in the gardens…

* * *

Three witches in a dark tunnel underneath Camelot met up, very young they were. All three were working for Nimueh, they wanted to kill the Pendragons for banishing magic in Camelot. So for a slow killing process to the Pendragons, they must set in a curse.

"Chun Ní mór an mallacht atá leagtha síos sa

Chun an marú a bheith mall

Ní mór a bheith marbh Pendragons

I gcás go bhfuil an draíocht imithe i Camelot

Agus go gcaithfidh an Pendragons a bheith imithe

Beidh Soilsiú agus Dóiteáin tosú i oíche

Beidh Uisce agus Báisteach tosú ag an gcéad solas ...

Beidh ar cheann Grá ó mhairbh haunt iad

Agus beidh cairde gar a reo in am"

Then after the enchantment, the earth began to quake… The curse was ready to begin…

* * *

When Evelyn was walking rain set in and water started to flood.

"What the heck?! It was sunny now it's flooding rain!", Evelyn exclaimed.

'_Evelyn… Come...',_ a voice said to Evelyn, but she didn't freak out. She was calm and she replied to the voice, _'Who are you?'_

'_I'm the Great Dragon, I'm Kilgharrah', _The voice said to Evelyn.

'_Where can I find you?', _Evelyn asked the "Great Dragon".

'_You have to follow your heart...',_ Kilgharrah's voice faded away…

Evelyn was confused but went on her way to the castle. As she got there, she saw all the soldiers laying dead or near to death. She gasped in fear and ran to the hall of the king, the king was in his seat sick looking like he was going to die. Arthur lying on the floor, he couldn't breath.

"Arthur!", Evelyn exclaimed running to Arthur's side.

Arthur was unconscious wheezing trying to stay alive. Then the magic in Evelyn guided her to heal Arthur, she putted her hands on his chest saying no enchantment, her eyes from a green color became a total glowing white. Arthur was floating in the air, and what look like lights floating in the air went into his lungs healing the curse that was laid on him. He was sound asleep and alive.

Evelyn sighed and felt like if someone was behind her, she turned around and Merlin was there amazed, "That was amazing, how did you do it?!"

"No time for questions and answers Merlin, we must go to the Great Dragon for help", Evelyn said in a hurry grabbing Merlin's hand and started to run.

"Wait how do you know the Great Dragon?", Merlin asked running with Evelyn.

"Let's say telepathically he contacted me", Evelyn replied to Merlin.

Evelyn ran to the cave of the Great Dragon, and found him waiting for them.

"Ah Dame Evelyn and Merlin the Warlock, you come for help do you?", the Great Dragon asked Evelyn and Merlin.

"Yes, I feel like magic cursed the Pendragon family; how must we stop it?", Evelyn asked the Great Dragon.

The Great Dragon replied, "The curse is by the three sisters of Dark-Wall; an ancient birthplace of witchcraft. They follow the work of Nimueh. To stop the curse, you must find them and use your power against them. You must kill them"

Evelyn was stun, "Why kill them? I know they are doing something wrong but killing isn't my style, showing mercy is my style"

"Perhaps it is your style to show mercy to others, but they must be killed. If this isn't done, then the consequent of your action will be the downfall of innocent town", the Great Dragon said with a thunderous roar.

"An innocent town? What innocent town?", Evelyn asked very confused.

The dragon sighed, "I said too much… Go do as you wish, but if you don't kill the Sisters of Dark-Wall; the many death's will be you to blame… Beware Dame of Camelot, do not use anger as a weapon; you must control it ", The dragon flew away in the cave.

Evelyn turned to Merlin, "Come we must find these sisters"

Evelyn then walked away along with Merlin who asked, "Whatever you choose Evelyn, what path you go through; I'll always be by your side no matter cost"

Evelyn tried not to cry since if she failed to kill these sisters, then the future people will die in her hands.

"That's what I fear Merlin, the cost that will be brought to me in the future", Evelyn said with a sad tone in her voice.

* * *

Nimueh was with the Three Sisters of Dark-Wall watching in the water of time Evelyn and Merlin.

"Sisters, do in your power to slay the Queen. If you do, I'll give you a task after her death. If you fail, I'll give you a task that is more difficult for you to handle", Nimueh said to the Three Sisters of Dark-Wall.

"Yes my lady of great magic", the sisters said at the same time.

Nimueh smiled, "Evelyn, pain will come in your way… Pain that your heart can't handle"

* * *

Evelyn and Merlin were in the streets in the town, trying to find the sisters. Until Evelyn stopped and realized where they were at.

"What's wrong?", Merlin asked Evelyn.

Evelyn answered, "They're underground Merlin, in the tunnels"

They found a door in the city's walls which went underground. They went down in the tunnels and the magic told Evelyn that she needs to do this by herself.

She turned to Merlin, "Merlin, stay here. I must do this by myself"

He protested, "No, I have to come with you!"

"Merlin, right now this is my path that I chose for the time. I must do it", Evelyn said to Merlin putting a hand on his shoulder. His tears came down, "If you die, the blame is mine"

"No it isn't, it's mine… But it won't happen-"

Merlin then cut off Evelyn, "What if it does, I cannot forgive myself if you are dead"

"If it does, I died saving the kingdom", Evelyn said with a smile and kissed Merlin's cheek, "Pray for me Merlin"

"I will", Merlin said wiping the tears away.

Evelyn walked away from Merlin not looking back.

* * *

Evelyn saw the Three Sisters who were surrounding her.

"Look here, it's Dame Evelyn of Camelot trying to save Camelot", One sister said with a evil tone in her voice.

"What will she do, she has never faced the Sisters of the Old Religion…" the second sister said.

"Well that tells us that she'll fail her task… She won't survive us…" the third sister said laughing.

"What are your name's Sisters of Dark-Wall, for I want to know my enemies before I call them foe?", Evelyn asked the Sister's of Dark-Wall.

"I'm Aya"

"I'm Xai"

"And I'm Rae"

Evelyn thought to herself to show mercy, "I will show you peace if you repent of what curse you have brought to the Pendragon's"

"So you're saying regret what we did, then we have to apologize to you? You must be joking, you're no Queen; not yet. Plus your family brought a curse to us, to the Old Religion" Xai said to Evelyn.

"My family? What do you mean, my family have done nothing to you", Evelyn said to Xai.

Then Nimueh came out, "They did, they brought us misery to us"

Evelyn turned to Nimueh, "You must be Nimueh, but how did my family brought misery to you?"

"The question you should ask is who your family is", Nimueh said.

Evelyn was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Your family are the problem-"

"My family is dead! They cannot be the problem, if they were alive then things right now will make sense . But right now what all of you are saying doesn't make sense!" Evelyn said with anger.

With that anger Evelyn's hands were full of lighting and what surrounded her feet was fire, in anger Evelyn attacked Nimueh, Aya, Xai, and Rae. The earth quaked again and Nimueh, Aya, Xai, and Rae got away.

Evelyn stopped and realized that Nimueh and the Three Sisters got away, she cried for she has failed of the future that is ahead. Then she saw a vision of a town by the Violet Mountains, a town full of hope and innocence. Then fire burned up the town killing everyone. Arthur and a group of knights came to the lonely town face the fire, trying to save the last living person in the town...Aya, Xai, and Rae watched the town becoming ash smiling…. Evelyn knew the town, it was her birth home….

After the vision, Evelyn cried more with a yelp and scream. She knew what she had done. Merlin ran to her hugging her, "Evelyn, it's okay…" He said trying to calm her down which didn't work, for Evelyn is scarred for life of the vision that will haunt her forever…

* * *

After Evelyn and Merlin got out of the tunnels, Uther, Arthur, and the soldiers of Camelot woke up. Uther declared that magic was used during the time when he and the rest of the loyal servants of Camelot were sleeping. Luckily Merlin and Evelyn went to Hudol-Dyfroedd and saw the magical lights danced.

"This is beautiful…", Merlin said smiling away. Evelyn smiled sadly still thinking of the vision… The vision came back, but it was showed in the water of the lake. Merlin was frightened, "Evelyn look!"

Evelyn's face was sad, but to tell Merlin she had to tell it in song:

"Oh, misty eye of the mountain below

Keep careful watch of my family souls

And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke

Keep watching over Pendragon's son

If this is to end in fire

Then we shall all burn together

Watch the flames climb high into the night

Calling out father, stand by and we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side

And if we should die tonight

Then we should all die together

Raise a glass of wine for the last time

Calling out father, prepare as we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire, inside the mountain

I see fire, burning the trees

And I see fire, hollowing souls

I see fire, blood in the breeze

And I hope that you'll remember me

Oh, should my people fall

Then surely I'll do the same

Confined in mountain halls

We got too close to the flame

Calling out father hold fast and we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire, inside the mountain

I see fire, burning the trees

I see fire, hollowing souls

I see fire, blood in the breeze

And I hope that you'll remember me

And if the night is burning

I will cover my eyes

For if the dark returns then

My friend I will die

And as the sky's falling down

It crashed into this lonely town

And with that shadow upon the ground

I hear my people screaming out

Now I see fire, inside the mountain

I see fire, burning the trees

I see fire, hollowing souls

I see fire, blood in the breeze

I see fire,

I see fire,

And I see fire

And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side

And I hope you'll remember me…"

"So that's why you're sad, this town is your home…", Merlin said.

Evelyn said nothing just looking in the lake.

* * *

_Next Episode_

_3.5: The Vision of the Fallen Rose_

_After the dark sorceress Nimueh casts a spell on a dragon egg which she throws into the castle's water supply. Merlin sees the death of Evelyn, will he save Evelyn from the future? Will Farah find out Evelyn's extraordinary power? Also will Arthur find out the prophecy of Evelyn and Farah?_

….

_***********Kenobi and Skywalker notes********** I hoped you liked the story please leave a nice review!- Skywalker... Luv it, Hate it, Tell me -Kenobi out**************_


End file.
